Night Fury and Shining Armor
by Warrior Nun
Summary: Once upon a time, there is a kingdom called Berk which was being terrorized by the fearsome dragon called the Night Fury. Prince Hiccup dons his armor and is set off a quest to slay the beast, bring back its heart, and maybe get the girl of his dreams. If only it's THAT kind of fairy tale. ToothCup, if not up to standards, please leave. Rated T for the time being
1. Chapter 1

You know in fairytales that feature a princess, a dragon, and a knight? Ever wonder why a dragon (or any supernatural creature) wants a girl (that is usually a virgin, but that's not important). Is it for food? Power? Hostage negotiation? Companionship? This story…might hold the answer. Might.

And where do all these ideas keep coming from!?

* * *

Pairing: ToothCup (Toothless/Hiccup)

Setting: AU/Fantasy medieval universe

Warning(s): yaoi/slash pairings, humanization and/or anthromorphication of certain characters, any form of violence, strong language, any sudden case of Out of Character moments, fairy tale clichés, mature themes and things of that nature.

Oh and this chapter is currently unedited, if there are any mistakes that are overlooked, I am sorry.

I do not hold the rights to How to Train Your Dragon, those were held by Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.

* * *

"Gah! Stupid tree branch…" a grumble escaped from his lips, rubbing his face as the young boy trudged through the path, not once slowing down even with armor on.

Which is considered a blessing since it was a pet project of his, creating armor out of lightweight metal and designed to slip on and off easily.

However, with his Dad, he said that it wasn't the knight way. Not to mention unfit for the crown prince…

Let me give you a bit of a backstory…

Berk is a kingdom…twelve days North of Hopelessness and few degrees south of freezing to death. Located solidly on the meridian of complete and utter misery…

But really sturdy, even after seven generations, which is impressive; what is even more impressive is that every single building is brand new. They're known for hunting…fishing…there are spots to view gorgeous sunsets.

There are various occupations, from merchants and farmers; there is even a quaint blacksmith shop that is known for its craftsmanship on weaponry and armor. However, knights are what the locals considered the best career choice.

Despite the occupational hazard that came with it.

That didn't seem to stop teenagers to join, nobles to common folk.

Hiccup really wanted to join in, but he is what you considered the…runt of the litter.

He is skinny…physically weak…the only redeeming part about him is his unusually high intellect and his creativity, but those are considered unwanted when it comes with knight training.

What is even worse is that he is the crown prince of the kingdom.

It's kinda hard to live up to your Dad's legacy since he's the king.

To make it even harder, his cousin, Snotlout, came from a noble lineage. Meaning there is a possibility that he might be heir. Everyone openly voiced that, whether or not that he is within earshot.

And I know what you're all thinking. What kind of parents named their child Snotlout?

Well, in Berk, it was kind of part of the tradition of some sort…if you are named something ugly or offensive, it would provide protection against gnomes or trolls. Laugh as much as you want, but the Fae aren't the things that you don't wanna mess around with…they're well known for spiriting away humans and stealing certain items. Most of the time killing for laughs, but that didn't happen in Berk.

YET.

His poor godfather, Gobber, he had to suffer the sudden shortage of his socks. From what Hiccup have heard, the mustached man have come across a strange blue creature and for some reason, only stole the left socks. The Fair Folk are an unpredictable bunch, they can find loopholes in almost anything.

If anything…they would rather face…the dragons.

Frightening creatures of all shapes and sizes…each one placed in a unique group of dragon species and with its own unique skill.

Fire coat, poison spikes, acid, poisonous flammable gas and spark combo, the list just goes on.

But the rarest of them all is the ever elusive Night Fury.

That beast is the ultimate mystery…size, unknown. Speed, unknown. Wing span, unknown. Number of shots, unknown. Everything else…unknown.

There are the only few things known about it: It is said to be the unholy offspring of lightning and Death itself, it can blend into the darkness of the night…and it never misses.

Oh and it also share a common element of all species of dragons.

It really…really….REALLY…like shiny things.

And Berk…it has a bundle full of stuff like that.

It began about a few months ago…random attacks on Berk, stealing anything out of homes after lighting a few things up to provide a distraction. It took everything it can hold…silverware, jewelry, anything.

As soon as the knights arrive, the Night Fury is gone before the dawn.

And it promoted itself being Berk's number one pest.

This prompted Stoick Haddock the Vast, the king of Berk, to open up the academy for potential batch of squire-ranked recruits first thing in the morning. Of course, Hiccup asked if he can sign up as well…but as usual, Stoick show how big his love is for him.

"You can't be a knight without being all of…this."

Of course they just pretty much pointed all of him.

So, this brought us back to our current situation with the small prince.

Suit up in his homemade armor- armed with a small dagger, sneak out of the kingdom while everyone is asleep, and head out of to the Night Fury's lair, and bring back its heart as proof.

Sounds easy?

"GAH!"

…Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnot really…

But hey, someone has to start somewhere.

Hiccup spat out some pine leaves before trudging onwards to his destination. He's going to prove both his Dad and the kingdom that he is not weak. Once he'll bring back the heart of the Night Fury…his life will get better.

How hard could it be?

* * *

Please leave a comment or a critique, any form of flame will be used for s'mores.


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanna say, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. But I can assure you that in the near future there will be longer ones, hopefully.

I still don't own How to Train Your Dragon, it was copyrighted by Cressida Cowell

* * *

Night Fury and Shining Armor chapter 2

The moon was nearly at its highest peak, but Hiccup was sure that he was on the right track. Not only there are some black scales lying here and there, but it also meant that the Night Fury definitely set up its stronghold somewhere near Raven Point.

While most are too busy placing out fires, he on the other hand took the time to observe enough to know where the dragon was headed off to.

Of course, no one would listen to him, not even his own Dad. Figures…

"But that will change…once I take down the Night Fury and bring back the riches," that is a vow that he made to himself. And maybe, just maybe, show Astrid that he is not as weak as she always thought of him to be. Though he did stop to make some notes, which is really crucial in his opinion. It was not every day that you get to learn more about the new dragon species.

Besides…that book desperately needed to be updated on this topic anyway. Back to the current situation, Hiccup just found some evidence of the Night Fury was on this path due to some scales fallen nearby; almost in the direct path to the Raven Point, meaning that the dragon's stronghold was just up ahead.

He was on the right path.

"Night Fury scales…black…obviously," he muttered as he wrote down his findings. "Texture…"

Then Hiccup paused as he rubbed one of the scales between his fingers, still marveled at the soft and almost rose petal like texture. In contrast to what he perceived as hard and rough for all dragon scales.

"…Like roses." That is the last thing that he wrote down before closing his notebook shut and tuck it back into his satchel.

He stood up and trudged onwards to his destination.

As he made his silent prayer, Hiccup's resolve is stronger than ever. When this night is over, he won't be called the Useless Prince anymore.

And all he had to do is to find that damned dragon.

The chiming sound was heard throughout the room as a few precious gems fell upon the stacked pile of coins, slowly tinkling down from the tallest to the smallest until they each tumble down to the a larger pile of doubloons, which is the part among the large room which housed a treasure horde of countless baubles, gold, and other valuable things known to man. The tinkling sound echo throughout the room, continuing to do so until it slowly fades.

Silence hung in the room for a moment, until something rises from the heavy pile of gold. Some of the gold doubloons fell a bit, revealing black scales. A low growl was heard as an eye slowly opened.

Revealing the color of light-green poison…

* * *

Please leave a review, comment, or critique


End file.
